あなたに到達 (llegar a ti)
by Yolii
Summary: Circo, Circo, pasen al circo estrella dorada, tenemos de todo: malabaristas, escupe fuego, domadores, y una sorpresa para ti. aquellas palabras, parecían de un autentico jester, pero había, algo mas que me atraía de el, aquella cara, amabilidad. -creo que me enamore. -Cupos llenos-
1. Chapter 1

**Bien como dije publique este historia ya que la otra sentía que se hacía mas y mas aburrida, necesitare 4 ocs para esto 2 personas del fic anterior seguirán participando por lo que serán como 6 ocs.**

**Disclaimer: kuroko no basuke no me pertenece le pertenece a su respectivo creador.**

**-habla personaje.**

***piensa personaje**

**Prologo.**

-oye, kuroko, vas a ir a el evento de año nuevo? –kagami miraba interrogante a el mencionado.

-no lo sé, mis padres quieren hacer una fiesta en la mansión, aunque las dos cosas me aburren.

-Lo sé, mis padres querían que estudiara en el extranjero, pero si no subo mi calificación si lo harán.

-Kurokocchi! – kise venia a toda velocidad, a lo que los dos se quitaron de su camino y kise cayó al suelo.

-Hola –kuroko y kagami dijeron al unisonó.

-Que malos son, kurokocchi quieres acompañarme al evento de año nuevo?

-No sé si iré –kuroko dijo monótono.

-Eh! Por que? , la escuela contrato un circo, nunca he ido a uno!

-precisamente, nuestros padres no se si accedan a tal cosa –akashi dijo llamando la atención de todos.

-pero, los contrataron para divertirnos, además nunca lo hemos visto, podría ser genial –kise alego, haciendo que todos pensaran sobre eso.

-No puede ser tan malo o si? –kuroko dijo.

**Bien aquí esta el prologo lo se corto pero estoy desde cel, y aquí parece largooo, pero descuiden solo estará asi 1 semana mas ya que la próxima vendrán a arreglar la compu:33, bien como dije 4 lugares, lo dejare hasta el domingo, y el lunes publicare los lugares y quizá el jueves, publique cap, aquí está la ficha, serán 2 asi que elijan si quieren ser niños ricos o artistas (se oye mejor que, personas que trabajan en un circo) el primero será para los niños ricos:**

**Nombre:**

**Años:**

**Físico:**

**Personalidad:**

**Posición social:**

**Nombre de la empresa de sus padres:**

**Pareja:**

**Familia:**

**Costumbres:**

**Gustos:**

**Disgustos:**

**Habilidades:**

**Y ahora la ficha de los artistas:**

**Nombre:**

**Nombre artístico:**

**Años:**

**Físico:**

**Personalidad:**

**Familia:**

**Historia:**

**Pareja:**

**Habilidad (en que es bueno, que hace, malabares, domador, etc):**

**Gustos:**

**Disgustos:**

**Extra:**

**Bueno eso es todo, 3 chicos ya están pedidos: kuroko, kise y midorima, los demás están libres, pueden ser hetero o yaoi, como gusten, eso es todo hasta la próxima.**

**Reviews?**


	2. Joker?

**¡Aparecí!**

**Tomatazos, golpes no me importa denme todo su amor y odio, estoy muy feliz por volver al mundo de :D**

**Este puente fue como una jarra de agua en un desierto, estoy tan feliz y contenta con este cap, sin mas que comience!**

"**narración autora o palabras clave"**

***pensamientos***

**-dialogos**

**/llamadas/**

**Los diálogos o vista del personaje son de kuroko tetsuya para que no se revuelvan.**

3 carrosas vagan en la noche, nubosa, oscura y silenciosa, su destino se desconoce pero su objetivo no, cambiar el destino de las personas, sus bailes, sus espectáculos, sus acciones, quieren que todos vean lo que más les gusta hacer "divertir a la gente".

"el destino comenzó a jugar el juego que más le gusta"

Aquel día nunca lo olvidare fue….. Cuando lo conocí, el día tan esperado había llegado, el evento de año nuevo, decidí ir solo por una cosa, para no tener que soportar a mis padres diciendo que tenía que escoger a una chica para que dentro de unos años tenga asegurado el puesto tan codiciado de conde tal como se nota soy un príncipe, pero nunca he querido una chica, aburridas, superficiales, tontas, pero quien sabe, tal vez algún día reciba mi merecido.

-kuroko, repetimos lo del mes pasado? –Akashi hablo de repente, normalmente solo hablamos de los defectos de la gente, pero cosas como esas también me gustaban de uno de mis tantos amantes.

-En dónde?

-En mi casa, mi padres han ido a Londres a celebrar su aniversario por lo cual yo puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana –akashi se acercó lentamente a mí, el olor que desprendía era completamente excitante, cuando sus labios tocaron los mios me apresure en abrir mi boca para hacer el beso más profundo, tenía suerte de que estuviéramos en la azotea, pero no duro tanto, porque mi celular vibro, dándome a entender que me estaban llamando.

/Bueno?/

/kurokocchi! Porque no contestaste, quería saber si podemos estar juntos esta tarde hasta la hora del evento/

/no, tengo que ir a las asesorías/ -kise ryota, también uno de mis amantes, y el más molesto de todos, solo habíamos estado unas cuantas veces, pero el mismo me sigue desde la última vez.

/pero ku-/ corte antes de que me pusiera de más mal humor, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-creo que no entiende el hecho de que solo es uno más –akashi rio agraciadamente apoyándose del barandal.

-creo que se dio el mismo falsas esperanzas.

Me dirigí directamente hacia la puerta en ese mismo instante, sentía una sensación de nauseas.

-Dónde vas? –la voz de Akashi era dura.

-No lo ves? Me largo de aquí.

-todavía no hemos terminado.

-Tú no eres quien para mandarme, lo recuerdas? Te reías de ryota pero tú también eres uno más –akashi afilo la mirada ante esto y sus manos se apretaron en un milisegundo.

-No es mi culpa si tú también te das falsas esperanzas, no te tengo miedo.

-Disculpa Ren-kun, midorima-kun te está buscando –aquella chica se dirigía a otra, aunque más bien no parecía una, sus ojos heterocromaticos, verde y dorado su piel pálida, y su cabello negro corto hasta los hombros además del hecho de que tenía el uniforme de judo, parecía un hombre.

-enserio, disculpa pero que hora es?

-son las 6:45 de la tarde.

-¡se me hizo tarde!, disculpa pero me tengo que ir gracias.

*espero y no se enoje*

Ren se fue directamente a los vestidores y se cambió olímpicamente rápido cambiándose por una camiseta blanca manga larga, una corbata roja, calcetines de un color negro al igual que sus zapatos, una falda un poco larga negra y su pelo atado después de eso se fue corriendo.

*pero que tonta soy, como se me pudo olvidar algo tan importante*

Ren tardó en ir y al llegar en el lugar acordado entre ella y midorima lo vio mirando su celular, distrayéndose.

-lo siento shin-chan, la clase se alargó. –la cara de Ren era de preocupación se sentía muy tonta al haber olvidado algo tan importante, midorima se volteo y miro a Ren directamente, dio un suspiro y luego dijo con un tono sereno.

-No te preocupes, además oha-asa dijo que cáncer tiene que ser tolerante y recibirá una sorpresa al final del día.

-¡enserio! Qué bueno no –Ren le dio una sonrisa a midorima pero no vio que lo puso rojo debido a que había cerrado los ojos.

-Entonces vayamos, nanodayo.

-sí, pero ¿crees que Akashi vaya?, me gustaría tener una partida de shogi contra él.

-si no mal recuerdo dijo que iba a estar con kuroko después del evento.

*a hacer lo de siempre*

-crees que pueda ir?

Ante esto midorima se tensó, cosa que Ren no noto.

-nee~ shin-chan.

-No creo que sea una buena idea, mejor vámonos nanodayo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Escenario de la escuela Kiseki.

Un suspiro salió de él chico de cabellos dorados, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo.

-Estará bien Kaze-kun? –una chica pregunto, su cabello era de un color grisáceo que le llegaba a los hombros, amarrado en una cola media alta, su flequillo largo hacia el lado derecho con 2 pinches, dejaba ver sus ojos de un color verde y el hecho de que era alta le daba un aspecto punk además de su vestimenta.

-No te preocupes Rumina, Kaze siempre está así antes de la función, pero siempre sale todo bien –Doll una pelirroja de cabello semi-largo en un trenza, sus ojos de un hermoso verde oliva, su tez blanca y unas cuantas pecas en el rostro daban una sensación de confort.

-Cierto… iré a buscar a White Witch, puedes vigilar a Kaze-kun por mí?

-Claro, no te preocupes ve.

Doll se acercó a Kaze, y se sento al lado de él Kaze era un chico alto 1.93, su pelo era de un rubio y sus ojos de un color azul tal como el mar, su rostro mostraba dudas grandes, y no hacía nada más que mirar un collar que consistía en una cadena de plata con un anillo.

-Estas bien Kaze? –ante las palabras de la chica, kaze despertó del trance y volteo tranquilamente hacia ella.

-Sí, porque lo dudas? –Dolll se sorprendió ante esto, pero decidió seguir hablando con él.

-Todos…. estamos preocupados por ti –Kaze volteo inmediatamente hacia los demás los cuales dieron un asentimiento, de repente una chica se acercó media 1. 67 tenía su cabello negro largo hasta la cintura con las puntas rojas y unos ojos azules, la piel blanca y labios rosados llamada Ino.

-Que, crees que nadie se preocupa por ti? Pues si lo hace mijito, así que tienes que volver al mismo de antes, tenemos que lograr que los ricachones se sorprendan de nuestros actos – Kaze rio agraciadamente, sorprendiendo a las dos y contagiándolas.

-Parece que por fin están relajados todos –Rumina venía con otra chica su cabello era blanco y le llegaba hasta debajo de los hombros con un mechón negro, tenía heterocromía, combinando el gris y el azul violáceo.

-Estamos completos ahora –white witch hablo calmada, haciendo sonreír a todos.

-Kaze ya es hora –un chico se dirigió a él, todos se miraron entre sí.

-Hagamos nuestra magia.

"El lugar indicado, las personas indicadas y el destino con ganas de cambiar el camino de las personas claves, cambiaria hasta sus sueños o quizás los destrozaría?"

-Sean bienvenidos al circo de la estrella dorada –Kaze estaba al frente de todos, las luces le daban de lleno, pero no le importaba estaba con las personas que más quería en este mundo, las personas que llenaban un poco del vacío que existía en él.

-Primero que nada le damos las gracias al el director de este instituto el profesor Kimura, y a ustedes por dejarnos actuar frente a ustedes, sin más, que comience!

"los movimientos de cada uno y sus sonrisas cautivantes"

-Mi-chan Dasoku vayan!-Rumina dijo feliz de que su pantera y su tigre estuvieran felices.

"las miradas y auras que te hipnotizan"

-hagamos lo mejor –hablo Ino hacia Doll las dos se movían en el trapecio como si fueran una sorprendiendo a todos.

"Las risas y sorpresas"

-como mi próximo acto me meteré en esta caja de la cual atravesaran con espadas –White witch salió ilesa haciendo los aplausos gritos de emoción.

"Sus corazones latiendo como uno"

-Son increíbles, no lo creen chicos? –Ren se dirigió a todos los cuales estaban sorprendidos, una sonrisa salió de todos, menos de uno.

-Es simplemente una farsa – kuroko dijo escéptico.

"Te atraparan para siempre"

-Como último acto, yo y los todo el personal haremos un espectáculo combinado –Kaze les dio una señal después de eso tanto como las chicas como los demás entraron al escenario, payasos, Rumina, Ino y doll, lanza cuchillos, White witch, todos haciendo lo mejor que podían, Kaze jugaba con Rumina con sus diábolos haciendo que Mi-chan y Dasoku jugaran con ellos.

La noche simplemente acababa de comenzar pero simplemente por ver aquel hecho me daba asco, corazones de las personas? Lazos, no creo que eso exista, nunca existirán personas fieles a otras el mundo está hecho para solo una cosa para hacer sufrir, nada más, y personas como esas eran de las que más odiaba.

-Kuroko a dónde vas? –el espectáculo había terminado, y Ren se sorprendió de verme levantado.

-Me voy a mi casa –Después de eso Ren relajo su expresión mientras que los demás solo endurecieron su expresión.

-Ya veo, ¿quieres que te acompañe?

-Estoy bien solo.

Me fui directamente, Salí de lo más calmado los pasillos que estaban totalmente solitarios ya que todos estaban en el espectáculo, decidí ir a caminar perdiéndome después de ver aquel acto las sonrisas de todos, me dieron unas enormes náuseas y un dolor de cabeza inaguantable, quería simplemente alejarme de todo ya.

-estupideces son lo que hacen, pierden el tiempo, pero mejor para ellos serán más inútiles de lo que son.

Pase por el bosque ya que era la única forma de llegar más rápido a mi chofer , esa noche era una de las que nunca olvidare, una niebla empezó a aparecer, y un frio casi insoportable, de repente escuche unos pasos no fue la gran cosa pero después de un rato note que seguían la misma ruta que yo o mejor dicho me seguían a mi camine más rápido pero el sonido de las pisadas se hicieron igual de rápidas después de eso sentí un brazo sostener el mío y empujarme hasta un árbol.

-Hey, que hace alguien como tu aquí solo –me asuste al olerlo, desprendía un olor a licor, y sus aspecto no ayudaba en nada ya que parecía un vagabundo, sus fuerza era tal como la de un oso, y su mirada era una de las más penetradoras de las que nunca había visto, un botón en mi cabeza hizo un clic, y ahí decidí escapar de alguna manera ya que si no lo hacía todo acabaría de una mala manera.

-Hey, no tienes tanta prisa –acerco su boca hasta mi oreja y susurro –la noche apenas comienza.

Me removí mucho más fuerte, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, miedo de que algo me pasara que no volviera a ver la luz del día, con razón siempre las personas hablaban de el "karma" ahora pude comprenderlo, comprender el desprecio de todos y si, muchas veces me lo dijeron "algún día tendrás tu merecido" aquellas palabras me atravesaron como unos cuchillos, quería morir.

-¡Suéltame!

-por qué tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo –aquel tipo comenzó a quitarme mi camisa, a pesar de los forcejeos pudo hacerlo, mis lágrimas rodaban sin querer detenerse, lo único que se podía escuchar eran los forcejeos y las lágrimas.

-cuando comenzó a desabrocharme el pantalón, se escuchó un relinchido, y después de eso.

-¡Suéltalo!

Todo se volvió borroso.

No podía ver bien la cara de aquel sujeto, pero había logrado lo que yo no hice, darle su merecido a aquel sujeto, aquel borracho comenzó a golpear a diestra y siniestra, mientras que el chico que me salvo esquivo sus ataques perfectamente, moviéndose elegantemente, después de eso logro dar un golpe profundo a sus estómago, el tipo se retorció y el muchacho termino con un golpe en su quijada posteriormente el tipo cayo y él se acercó.

-Estas bien? – no podía moverme, el dolor que sentía era horrible y aquel sentimiento de miedo me hacía más sensible.

Él se acercó y se quitó su chaqueta, creí que haría lo mismo que aquel borracho pero me cubrió con ella y me cargo.

-No te hare daño, descuida ya paso todo –el toco mi espalda y comenzó a darme palmadas, era la primera vez que alguien me mostraba que le importaba sin conocerme primero y empecé a llorar, pude reconocer a un animal con tan solo acercarnos era un caballo negro, con una mancha blanca en pata derecha, que parecía un calcetín, era por eso que había escuchado un relinchido, posteriormente nos subimos y el me acerco a su pecho, pude escuchar su corazón, un latido sumamente suave y calmante que daba una calidez tan grande que apaciguó mi llanto.

-Quién eres?

-El Joker.

**Fin del cap.**

**Estuvo para mi muy divertido emocionante y naa, bueno, todas aparecieron, los personajes del anime casi no pero… todos tendrán su momento**

**Kuroko casi fue violado D:**

**¿Quién lo habrá salvado?**

**¿Quién es Joker?**

**¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente cap!**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
